


Well that escalated quickly...

by Finchyxpanic



Series: What Katie Did [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: It's been around a week since the Charity Theatres' opening night Gala.Tom and Katie run into each other again...





	Well that escalated quickly...

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a brief break from my writing for A Thousand Years, because these two were talking to me...then they didn't stop. Almost 5000 words later - here we have another little Tom and Katie oneshot. 
> 
> ENJOY!

“Shit, fuck, Katie, shush, shush...” Giggles erupted from her lips as her backside hit the edge of her work bench and she dropped her hands to hitch up her dress enough to push her knickers down to her knees, “Seriously… we'll get caught.”

“Not if we're quick.” She stifled another giggle and got to work on his belt, “Lesley will be at least another twenty minutes.”

His hands gripped her thighs and hoisted her onto the table, and he positioned himself quickly and thrusted forward, causing them both to release a loud groan, “Fuck, I forgot how good you feel.”

“Tom, please.” She whimpered and arched her hips into his, her body urging him to start moving.  

He hadn’t planned it, it really had been a spur of the moment decision following a morning sitting in on a drama lesson, to stick his head downstairs and see if Katie was working. He’d been carrying around a thank you card in his back pocket all week, for her last minute assistance in altering his suit. He found her just as Lesley was popping out to lunch and she’d offered to make him a coffee. Then somehow, suddenly they were kissing again, he wasn’t even sure how it reached that point and then wordlessly they’d ended up here. Katie’s legs wrapped around his hips and him thrusting into her relentlessly and honestly, it felt like coming home.

Later on they would both over analyse what had happened. It was stupid on both of their parts, not just because they were in a public place and anyone could walk in and they would both be in trouble but because what was happening wasn’t being spoken about. Clearly they couldn’t manage being in each other’s lives as less than lovers, but they both knew the second they spoke about it then it would burst this pretty fantastic bubble and they’d both have to face up to the reality. Nothing had changed, they still couldn’t be together. Worse still, they were both seeing other people so there were more people to hurt than just each other.

“Harder...fuck...Tom.” Katie panted, her hands gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white and her head tipped back. Tom took the opportunity to attack her throat with his mouth, sucking, licking and biting, “Christ, oh....god.”

Katie could feel herself clenching around him, normally she’d need a little more stimulation to get her this close but at this angle Tom was hitting her g-spot repeatedly and she knew she was nearing the end, Tom was too, his thrusts were becoming erratic and uneven. It wasn’t the most romantic and certainly not the most skilled coupling, but it was so fucking hot.

“Fuck I’m gonna come. Katie, I’m sorry…” Tom stuttered, and her thighs tightened.

“No…don’t…ah!” Her mouth hung open and her eyes locked with his as her orgasm exploded, and Tom could barely move from how tightly she was holding him inside of her. Tom grunted as his found his own release and his hips slowed, then stopped and he leant his body into hers, resting his forehead on her shoulder, gasping to regain his composure.

“Katie.” He didn’t lift his head and his voice was low, and words muffled against the cotton of her dress.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Finally he looked up, and was met with Katie’s beautiful smile. Her eyes were bright, and a little glassy, pupils still blown with desire. Her cheeks were rosy with exertion, and her hair a little mussed up, “I…I don’t…”

“Shush,” She hushed him gently, bringing her hand to his cheek, cupping and letting her fingers gently graze his beard. “Well, that was unexpected.”

“Was it?”

“Well…I suppose not. But I certainly didn’t expect it to happen today.”

“No…no, me neither. I suppose I should ah…” Tom gestured between them where they  were still joined. Katie nodded and unhooked her ankles from where her legs circled his hips and let her feet drop, so Tom could slip out and tuck himself away. He turned away a little whist he made himself decent and Katie slid from the table and plucked her knickers from the floor.

“I’m just going to clean up.” She tilted her head towards the door, “Do you have to rush off?”

“I don’t have to.”

“Would you like to grab some lunch? I finish when Lesley gets back.”

Tom wanted to say yes. Of course he wanted to get some lunch with Katie and he very nearly jumped at the chance. But somehow through his sex addled brain it struck him that being out with Katie in public was a very bad idea. It was difficult to go anywhere without being photographed, most of the time he didn’t even know it was happening. He’d tried to keep his relationship with Sandra lowkey, but most of his fans knew there was something going on. They’d been photographed out and about together of multiple occasions. If he was seen with Katie, connections would be made and it would be bad news for both of them, especially after last time.

“Actually, you know I should probably get back, I’ve got to walk Bobby, and I need to pack, I’m out of the country for a few days as of tomorrow.” Tom explained and didn’t miss the disappointment that flashed across her face.

“Oh, that’s alright. Going anywhere nice?”

“Ah, yeah, just New York for the weekend.”

“You’re seeing Sandra?”

“I am.”

Katie nodded, and he could tell the smile she gave him was forced. Of course. He didn’t really want to go to New York either, but he couldn’t avoid it forever, he’d not seen Sandra in several weeks. She was looking forward to his visit.

“Well, have a nice time. You can see yourself out?”

“Of course.” Tom nodded. He wasn’t sure what to do, should he hug her? She didn’t give him time to decide as she stepped up to him quickly and gave him a quick squeeze, knickers still bunched up in her fist.

“Alright, well…I’ll see you soon yeah?”

“Sure, bye Katie.”

“Bye, Tom.”

 

*

 

“No, Mum honestly, I’m alright I’m just going to watch some Netflix and have an early night.” Katie stifled a yawn and padded into her kitchen with her phone to her ear, in search of something to put together for dinner.

“I can come over if you’d like some company?”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Did she say why?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Katie pulled open the fridge and sighed at it’s sorry state. She’d not been shopping as she and Maria had been planning on getting a takeaway whilst the kids were at their Dad’s. But that hadn’t gone to plan. None of today had gone to plan at all.

Her lunchtime foray with Tom had been a huge mistake, and she regretted it the second he left the theatre. She wasn’t sure what she’d really expected? For him to fall at her feet and tell her it was different now, that he didn’t care about her past or his career and he just wanted her? That was clearly not going to happen. But apparently she was incapable of keeping her legs closed where he was concerned.

But it had felt so good. Although quick and messy, it was fun and it had felt right, she’d missed him terribly and once things started escalating between them she’d felt powerless to stop it. She had no desire to refuse him.

But then she’d asked him for lunch, like an idiot. Of course he’d turned her down, then he was quick to let her know he was still very much with his girlfriend and he’d be jetting off to see her in less than twenty-four hours. To be fair on Tom, he looked suitably guilty and even regretful of this fact. He didn’t have to tell her he’d rather be with her, she already knew. She couldn’t be mad at him for that, she knew the situation. They both did.

Then she got home to a message from Maria telling her she’d been asked to work an extra shift and she’d agreed to it. Katie didn’t irritate easily, hardly ever, but this news from her girlfriend was the straw on the camels back. Maria had been acting a bit strange for a new days now and Katie wasn’t sure why. She’d been alright with her immediately following the Gala. Even when Katie had confronted her about her inviting Tom for a threesome, and telling her how inappropriate that was. They’d been fine, Maria had told her she just wanted her to see she was alright with her still harbouring feelings for Thomas and she just wanted her to be happy.

Then the day before yesterday Katie was supposed to meet Maria from the hospital and they were going to get lunch. But Maria didn’t show, and when Katie finally got hold of her, she told her that she’d completely forgotten and taken another shift. Now she was bailing on her again for work. Yes the extra money was nice, but it wasn’t like Maria had to do it. It felt more like avoidance, and for the second time that day Katie found herself battling with the feeling of rejection. It didn’t help that Zach and Lucy were with their Dad for the weekend, he’d picked them up from school, and Katie always felt a bit lost without them.

Katie had found herself phoning Maria and getting a bit upset. For starters it didn’t sound like Maria was at work. There was a distinct sound of crowds, and glasses clinking. She was in a bar. Katie had immediately asked her why she’d lied and Maria told her she just was in the mood for a night out with friends. That didn’t answer her question though, and Katie ended the call in frustration. Seconds later her phone alerted her of an incoming text, and it was Maria telling her she was finishing with her.

She’d not been able to send a reply. She’d been too stunned if she was honest. After everything. From the very start they’d been open and honest with each other. That was how things worked in a polyamorous relationship. It was built entirely upon trust, and although up until today Katie hade never strayed away, she knew Maria had. In fact the reason Maria was so okay with what had happened between her and Tom, was because Maria had always been completely open about the fact that she had female ‘friends’ who when she saw them, she sometimes ended up in bed with them. She also didn’t intend to stop doing that. But Katie was her girlfriend and for them it was about more than sex. They had a loving and trusting relationship, and they were both happy. Well Katie thought they were.

So after a few tears, she’d called her Mum for a chat and now she just wanted to eat junk food and fall asleep. This was when she missed her ‘Cam Days’ the most, it had always made her feel better to doll herself up, take some snaps and wait for the feedback. Nothing boosted your confidence more than having your numerous subscribers telling you how much you turned them on.

It was like a lightbulb going off in her head. No she didn’t have a Snapchat Channel anymore, but she did have a tonne of sexy lingerie, a draw of sex toys and a camera phone. Just the very thought of filming herself caused her to feel a trickle of wetness between her thighs. She was in her room applying her makeup within minutes, whilst ordering a pizza on Just Eat, because she was suddenly starving.

Katie hadn’t seen herself look like this in almost two years, and fuck did she look good. She played with the dimmer switch in her bedroom to get the lighting right, and arranged some string lights above the bed. It was only when she dipped a finger between her folds and felt the wetness there did she remember, despite giving herself a quick clean, she’d not actually showered since getting home, and some of that wetness was him. She should be chastising herself for not being more careful, with them both sleeping with other people, but this was Tom. She trusted him implicitly. Gingerly she brought her finger to her lips and tasted.

 Before she could really comprehend her next move she was taking her phone and instead of turning on the camera she was opening Whatsapp, and scrolling her contacts. She found Tom’s name and started a new message – _‘Hey’_

A second tick appeared straight away and she starred at her screen and a second later those two little ticks turned blue. There was a moment where nothing happened, then the bar at the top told her he was typing a reply. It seemed like he was typing for ages, then the reply came through – _‘Hello’_

Was that it? Then he was typing again.

_‘I was going to message you, but I wasn’t sure if I should?’_

Katie bit her lip, he was feeling guilty, she knew it. She knew Tom, even after all this time. Chances are he’d gone home and beaten himself up about what had happened between them.

_‘Can I call you?’_

_‘I’m out walking Bobby, I’ll be home in two minutes’_

Was she really doing this? The strange feeling swirling in the pit of her belly wasn’t just fuelled by arousal. There was something else, a sensation she wasn’t familiar with and part of her wondering if calling him and telling him she was lying on her bed, touching herself, whilst thinking about him, wasn’t just an act of misplaced jealousy? He was jetting off tomorrow to see his girlfriend and he was probably going to have sex with her. She didn’t want him to do that, and perhaps this might convince him to change his plans.

Was that bad? Of course it was. It was horrible thing to do and she knew it. Katie had never done anything so outrightly nasty in her life, and she was suddenly appalled by her own behaviour. So much so that she sat herself up and reached for her robe, just as her phone started ringing, and Tom’s name flashed up on her screen. She answered quickly, robe forgotten.

“Hi, Tom.”

“Katie…Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” But she could hear how unconvincing she’d sounded and she had no doubt Tom would recognise it too.

“You’re not.”

“No.”

“It’s because of earlier. I behaved terribly, and I’m so sorry. Blowing you off like that, right after we-”

“Maria broke up with me tonight.”

“What?”

“She ended things…by text…about an hour ago.”

“Shit, Katie. I’m sorry.” And he did sound genuinely sorry.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s got nothing to do with you. I mean…it’s probably for the best. I just….I don’t  know, I just feel a bit sad. I liked her and she didn’t really give me an explanation.”

“Of course you’re feeling sad. Are the kids with you?”

“They’re with Matt this weekend.”

“You’re on your own?

“I am.” Katie lay back on the bed again, her head settling comfortable again the cool pillows, and she sighed, “I’m sorry, Tom. You probably don’t care about this, I mean why would you? I just… I felt sad and I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Sweetheart… of course I care. Today… I know it probably wasn’t the wisest of ideas. But you must know how much I care about you.”

“I know. I care about you too.”

“What are you doing now? Other than talking to me.”

“Erm… I have a pizza in the kitchen, probably getting cold. I’m just lying on my bed and…this…this is a bit embarrassing but, I remembered how back in my erm…cam days…when I felt sad I would just take some snaps, or do a video and the response would cheer me up, you know? I mean you probably don’t know…or maybe you do…I guess, being a famous actor with millions of women screaming over you must do wonders for your self-esteem,” She heard him chuckle, “Does that sound shallow? I was going to film myself…I wasn’t going to do anything with it. I promise. I think I just wanted that feeling back.”

“But you text me instead?”

“No…I…I wanted to see how you felt about a live show?” There was silence on the other end of the line, except for his breathing which if she wasn’t mistaken, sounded suddenly shallower, and a bit raspy. She waited a bit longer for an answer, but it didn’t come. “Tom?”

“I’m here.”

“Good. I thought I’d lost you.”

“No…no I’m definitely still here.”

“It’s alright, it was just a suggestion.”

“Would it be like one of your old videos?”

“It can be whatever you want it to be…I’m wearing more make up than I normally do, but I can take it off, if you’d prefer. I’m wearing a red lace bralette and matching knickers, it’s a bit slutty…I could change them-”

“Can I see you? Can you take a photo?”

“Will you delete it?”

“Of course.”

“Alright…what do you want a photo of?”

“Your beautiful face, darling.”

 

*

 

Tom lay back on his bed, phone on loudspeaker, and his heart pounded in his chest. The very idea of what Katie was suggesting went against everything he believed in. Her…pornography…career, was the catalyst to their messy and very public breakup, and he believed her when she said she no longer did that sort of thing. But she’d been honest with him back then when she’d told him how much she enjoyed it, and how good it made her feel.

But this was different, this wasn’t a service she was selling. It was something she was offering to do for him, personally, because she wanted to do it. And fuck did he want to see it. Although he did worry about the sort of memories it might evoke, and worse how he would feel later on, after the fact.

“Here you go.” Katie’s voice came out the phone again, and a notification came up on his Whatsapp. He opened the image to it’s full size, Katie’s face fitting his scene. Except, she didn’t look like the same Katie he’d fucked in her workshop at the theatre earlier that day.

This Katie had smoky kohl surrounding her eyes, with thick long lashes, making her eyes look bigger with a very seductive twinkle in them. Her lips were so slightly parted in the sexiest of smiles and painted a deep red.

“Wow…” He couldn’t stop the word escaping his lips, momentarily forgetting she was still on the line, and the giggle which came from her was like music to his hears, “We…this…it’s just, you know…”

“Between us?”

“No…well, yes obviously. That goes without saying. But… it’s just a one off yes? This shouldn’t become a habit.”

“No, of course.”

“Alright… I’m hanging up, I’m going to video call you in a second. Okay?”

“Can’t wait.” And he ended the call, then with one deep breath he pressed the little camcorder in the corner of the screen. It rang once, then before he could change his mind, Katie’s face filled his screen. “Hello again.”

“Hey.” God, since when had his voice gotten so low and gravelly. He coughed, covering his mouth and looking away from the phone for a second.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…yep.”

“You know…I’ve not showered yet. I only realised that when I felt how wet I was, and realised that some of that was you.”

“Christ, Katie.” Fuck, he’d forgotten how fucking kinky she could be. He’d missed it, the excitement, the not knowing what she would say or do next. Then he watched as her fingers came into view, clearly glistening with moisture. Slowly she took the tips of her fingers between her lips and sucked.

“Are you touching yourself, Tom? You’re still wearing your jumper, you know you’re going to want to take that off, you might get a bit hot and bothered.”

“I… not yet. Hang on.” He set the phone down on his bed, and tore the dark red jumper over his head and unfastened his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough to free himself. He was already rock hard, and he wasn’t even sure when that had happened. He picked up his phone again and lay back on the bed, propped up against the headboard. He held his phone in one hand, and the other hand grasped his cock firmly.

“That’s better, are you hard?”

“Incredibly.”

“Good. Want to see what I’m wearing?”

“God, yes.”

“Alright, hang on, lovely.” And the camera went awry as she moved about, it went black for a second, then she came into view again. More of her now, and she had both hands free.  Tom realised, as the phone appeared to be remaining somewhere to the bottom right of her bed, that she must have propped it up, or have something to hold it in place. She knelt up on the bed, knees slightly apart.

The lingerie like she’d described was red lace. Her breasts, he couldn’t believe he’d almost forgotten how beautiful they were, were barely contained in the low cut bralette. The knickers she wore matched, and were high rise, wrapping around her hips perfectly.  He couldn’t help but watch as she ran her hands over her breasts, to her ribs, stomach and when she reached her hips, she played with the hem of her knickers. “What do you think?” She asked.

“Sensational.”

“God, I’m so wet. I’m soaked, Tom. You do this to me. You still do this to me.” She spoke as she lay back on the bed, and spread her legs, bringing down a hand to rub herself over the fabric of her briefs. He could see how wet she was, how the lace had darkened with moisture at the crotch, “I want to get off for you. You used to enjoy watching me…do you still enjoy that, Tom? Watching?”

“I…I haven’t…” He wanted to tell her hadn’t watched anyone but her, she’d known back then she was the first girlfriend who’d actively enjoyed having him watch her masturbate, that no other woman had ever wanted to do that, or if they had it had not been suggested. Since Katie there had been two women, including Sandra, and although adequate lovers, they’d not been into anything unusual.

“I’ve got some new toys, can I show you? You can help me decide which one to play with.”

“Yes…I mean…show me.” Tom wasn’t quite sure what had happened to his words, he was usually so confident and sure of himself, then again, Katie had always done this to him, reduced him to a nervous wreck, terrified of saying the wrong thing and fucking up. His heart raced, and his cock strained almost painfully in his hand. He gave it a few pumps.

Katie leant over the side of her bed and slightly out of shot. He enjoyed the view though as her backside now faced the camera. The knicker cut off as the cheeks of her bum rounded and gave him a lovely shot of her arse. She had a great arse.

When she sat back on the bed she had a small handful of colourful devices.

“This is a G-Spot stimulator, it’s also got a bit at the top for the clit,” She held up a small purple device that curled round on its self. She turned it on and it buzzed to life, only for a moment before she turned it off, “It’s good for a quick fix.” Tom nodded and watched her as she moved about, getting comfortable. Then one of her hands slipped into her knickers, and as she picked up the next instrument she rubbed herself. Tom groaned at the sight, and moved his hand over his own shaft, not sure how much longer he would last, “This ones a magic wand vibrator…it’s pretty powerful. But…it’s kind of more fun to have someone else use this one.” She dismissed it quickly, “Oh, I know!” She leant back to the draw and when she sat up she revealed something bigger than the others, “This…was a little present I brought myself… a while back. I’ve not used it much but…I think it’s my favourite.” The vibrator was the classic rabbit style dildo. A pretty enormous shaft, from what Tom could tell, although maybe not quite as big as him, he certainly didn’t feel threatened by the big plastic cock Katie was brandishing. It had those little bunny ears attached for clitoral stimulation, “What do you think?”

“It’s…it’s impressive.”

“Want to watch me fuck myself with it?”

He struggled for a moment to answer at all, grappling around in his brain for the right words, “Fuck, yes.”

Katie grinned, and shuffled back on the bed. She left the vibrator beside her for a moment as she began another seductive sweep of her body with her hands. As she moved over her breasts she moved the fabric just out the way so she could tweak her nipples. Tom slowed down the movement of his own hand on his cock, worried he was going to blow his load too soon, with this show she was putting on for him.

Her hands dropped to the waist band of her knickers and dragged them down, over her bum and she dropped them somewhere nearby, instantly spreading her legs and giving Tom a full on view of her dripping pussy. She was pink and swollen, and that little gem just above her clitoral hood sparkled in the light, “You’ve missed this?” one of Katie’s fingers dropped to the piercing and touched it gently, “You always liked to play with it.”

“I did…Christ, Katie…you look…” But he couldn’t finish, as she picked up the vibrator and turned it on, then positioned it at her weeping entrance. It must have felt good as her eyes dropped closed and her hips bucked.

“Talk to me, Tom.” She eventually breathed out, opening her eyes and looking directly at the camera as she started pumping the shaft in and out of her, and Tom was sure it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. How had he managed without her? He wasn’t sure, maybe he hadn’t managed. He’d just…survived best he could until she came back.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Good…I was already halfway there when I heard your voice, baby, this won’t take long. God…I wish it were you though. It’s a poor substitute really…”

“Shit Katie…faster.” And she obeyed, pounding herself, head dropped back onto the pillows and lips parted. Her hips arched off the bed. Tom jerked himself hard, feeling his balls tightening, he was just seconds away.

“Fuck, Tom, I’m coming, I’m coming.” And so was he, his hot seed spilled over his hand and stomach as he watched her body arch high off the bed, and convulse as her orgasm raged through her.

Slowly she removed the vibrator and turned it off, setting it on the bed next to her, and she closed her legs, and reached forward, grabbing the phone, so he could see her face close up again. Her cheeks were rosy and she had that incredible post orgasmic glow. For a few seconds they just watched each other carefully though the screen of their phones, both of their chests heaving with exertion. Katie spoke first, “Thank you, Tom.”

“Why are you thanking me?” he could have laughed. After what she’d done for him. But then he realised, it wasn’t for him, it was for her. She’d made that quite clear. He'd simply been the audience she needed for some pent up release, “Well, you know. That’s what friends are for.” He chuckled.

“Hmm.” Katie hummed, and he could tell she was becoming drowsy. It had been a long day...an exhausting day, “What time is your flight?” Shit, he'd completely forgotten...Sandra.

“Twenty past nine.” He sighed, “I should go, it’s going to be an early start.”

“Yeah, you should.” She nodded, “Have fun, Tom.”

“Katie-,” But before he could say anything else, she’d ended the call.

Quite suddenly Tom felt ready to cry. What the hell had he done? Seriously what was wrong with him? He had a girlfriend. One he was flying out to New York tomorrow to see and not twenty four hours before he was having...cam sex with his ex. He'd never cheated in his life, he’d simply never considered doing something so awful to another human. He respected all of the women he’d ever been out with. Including Sandra. But Katie was like his Kryptonite. He simply couldn’t resist her and foolishly he allowed himself to fall every time. He was by no means the only guilty party. Katie all but encouraged his attentions despite their history and the hell it had caused her.

Perhaps he should cancel his trip. He could call Sandra right now and end things. Tell her his feelings had changed. But then he and Sandra had never discussed feelings that much anyway, besides she would likely be working. He wasn’t planning on lying to her, but he owed it to her to give her the truth the her face. So he would still fly to New York, he’d tell her what he'd done. Not the gory details...or the fact that it was Katie. She didn’t know to know that. But he’d tell her he’d been unfaithful. But it wouldn’t happen again.

Because,  it was just a one off, right?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is not the end for Tom and Katie, they still have a way to go with their story, so they'll stop by from time to time to tell you a bit more!


End file.
